Kingdom of Romaniaball
Kingdom of Romaniaball |nativename =Regatul României |government = Constitutional Monarchy Absolute Monarchy Fascist Dictatorship Military Dictatorship |language = Romanian|capital = Bucharestball|founded = 1881|predecessor = United Principalities of Romaniaball Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball Russian Empireball Austria-Hungaryball Kingdom of Bulgariaball|successor = SR Romaniaball Moldavian SSRball Ukrainian SSRball Kingdom of Bulgariaball|ended = 1947|onlysuccessor = SR Romaniaball|nexticon = Romania|affiliation = 1916 - 1918: Entente 1941 - 1944: Axis 1944 - 1945: Allies |friends = Franceball Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball Czechoslovakiaball Russian Empireball (Kinda) Kingdom of Prussiaball (Before World War I) |enemies = Clay Stealer 1 Clay Stealer 2 + Satan 1 Satan 2 Kingdom of Prussiaball (During World War I) Liar Liar|caption = A single country for all Romanian people! Romania is Stronk! Romania is Great!|onlypredecessor = United Principalitiesball|predicon = United Principalities|personality = Stronk, Royal, Proud|religion = Orthodoxyball|likes = Uniting all Romanian clay under one single strong banner, being Stronk, being Powerful, being called Greater Romania.|hates = Political instability, Losing some of that clay in World War 2, communism.}} Kingdom of Romaniaball was a kingdom in the Balkans. Today it is part of Romaniaball, Bulgariaball, and Ukraineball. History Kingdom of Romaniaball was born in 1881 when Romaniaball became a kingdom. The first king was Carol I. In the Second Balkan War already having territorial disputes with Kingdom of Bulgariaball he declared war and got Southern Dobrujaball. World War I When World War I started he remained neutral. However in 1916 the Entente persuaded him to join them, promissing Banatball, Transylvaniaball and Bukovinaball from Austria-Hungaryball if they win. Regions that had a Romanian majority as Bukovinaball used to be part of Moldaviaball while Banatball with Transylvaniaball used to be Romanian principalities before the Hungarian conquest. When the communist revolution started, Bessarabiaball, also region with a Romanian majority as it used to be part of Moldaviaball, declared independence as Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball then united with Kingdom of Romaniaball. The communist revolution also threw Russian Empireball out of the war and now Kingdom of Romaniaball was the only Entente power in the eastern front. He was defeated and had to sign the Treaty of Bucharest. King Ferdinand refused to sign the treaty, but the prime minister did. Kingdom of Romaniaball started to remobilize his forces in secret. After Kingdom of Greeceball's offensive on Thessalonikiball knocked Kingdom of Bulgariaball out of the war, Kingdom of Romaniaball redeclares war to the Central Powers (10 November), a day before it ended in Western Europe (11 November). In the aftermath of World War I he gained 66% of Banatball (although all of it was promised) and Transylvaniaball with Bukovinaball voted for a union with him. This event came to be known as "The Great Union" where the Romanian provinces of Bessarabiaball, Banatball, Transylvaniaball and Bukovinaball united with Kingdom of Romaniaball. All Romanian provinces were now united under a single state, as a ressult Kingdom of Romaniaball had more than twice the size he had before World War I, and came to be known as "Greater Romania". "Bells ring singing the reunion, and the bell ringers' souls ignite, 1st of December is our union day, and the shining of Greater Romania. Michael the Brave enters in cathedral, holding Daciaball's map in his hands, king Burebista himself is uprising, then on his hearth Romanians are born. the Brave was the first ruler to unite the Romanian principalities of Wallachia, Moldavia and Transylvania in 1601; Burebista was a Dacian king As for the red-yellow-blue flame, it is our threshold and flag and ideal, come Romanians! come to our Mecca! come to Alba Iulia in ' ' Transylvaniaball. And then the bell starts ringing again, and it keeps bleeding for hundred of years, as in the nation's bone a wheel you hear, biting Horea, Cloşca and Crişan. Cloşca and Crişan were Transylvanian Romanian peasants who initiated a revolt against Kingdom of Hungary, eventually they were defeated and tortured on the wheel then killed in Alba Iulia And Alba Iulia's our flank again, on which we burn and fight with everyone, when from the Apuseni our Iancu rises, much like a Jesus Christ with lovely face. Iancu was a Transylvanian Romanian lawyer who initiated a revolt against Kingdom of Hungary with the goal of creating a province for Romanians, he was also defeated But there's a year that will never pass, a year that we'll yearn forevermore, one thousand nine hundred eighteen, our very own year every day. May it will be forever our new year, into the fight with problems faced today, we sing from Alba Iulia the hero, the reunitor prince Michael the Brave. was King Ferdinand who made the Great Union of 1918, but the last line refers to Michael the Brave as the first reunitor of old Dacia. It wasn't a territorial reunion as Dacia's territory was larger than even today's Romania but it was a reunion of all Dacian successors, the Romanians" - Reunion's Bell by poet Adrian Paunescu. While Kingdom of Romaniaball gained a lot of clay, First Hungarian Republicball were to lose a lot of clay and would not stand idle to accept this. Until the peace and thus the official loss of the territories was signed, First Hungarian Republicball tried to offer cultural and administrative autonomy to the minorities, but they refused, stating that they desire to be separated from him. At this time the borders with Kingdom of Romaniaball were uncertain and Kingdom of Romaniaball passes up to Tisa, but Georges Clemenceau (prime-minister of Franceball) is against it. After some discussion Georges Clemenceau agrees and First Hungarian Republicball is asked to accept the new borders of Kingdom of Romaniaball. However First Hungarian Republicball would doesn't this ultimatum and his government resigned as an act of protest. Hungarian-Romanian War The next day, promising lost clay back the communist party takes the power, turning into Hungarian Soviet Republicball, and attacks Kingdom of Romaniaball to take back Transylvaniaball. Starting the Hungarian-Romanian War. Initially the attack was successful as Kingdom of Romaniaball was taken by surprise, but the next day Kingdom of Romaniaball counter-attacks on the whole Romanian-Hungarain border, takes back all the lost clay and stops again at Tisa river. Hungarian Soviet Republicball decides to attack Czechoslovakiaball instead, they are winning and Franceball promises that if Hungarian Soviet Republicball will retreat from Czechoslovakiaball they will give them back the clay from Tisa to the current borders. Hungarian Soviet Republicball accepts and retreats from Czechoslovakiaball, when Franceball asks Kingdom of Romaniaball to retreat also to their new borders, Kingdom of Romaniaball replied that he would comply only after the Hungarian Soviet Republicball army would have demobilized. Upon hearing the Kingdom of Romaniaball demands, Hungarian Soviet Republicball answered that from now on he would rely solely on the might of his army and attacked Kingdom of Romaniaball. Eventually Kingdom of Romaniaball won, occupied Budapest, removed the communist party, kept Transylvaniaball, and looted Second Hungarian Republicball. Under pressures of Franceball, Kingdom of Romaniaball gave Second Hungarian Republicball the clay from Tisa river to the current borders back. In 1920 Kingdom of Romaniaball left Second Hungarian Republicball's clay. After Kingdom of Hungaryball's defeat, the Treaty of Trianon was signed by Kingdom of Hungaryball and the Allied Powers (16 countries) where Kingdom of Hungaryball officially accepted the loss of the lands. As they signed no peace treaty before, Trianon maked the end of World War I between Kingdom of Hungaryball and the Allied Powers. Being officially a defeated state in World War I Kingdom of Hungaryball had no words to say in the Treaty of Trianon, the terms were just imposed on them. Kingdom of Hungaryball claims Trianon is injustice. Kingdom of Romaniaball claims Trianon is justice. From then on the Treaty of Trianon became a central element in Hungarian nationalism. After Trianon in 1920, Czechoslovakiaball with Kingdom of Romaniaball and Yugoslaviaball formed the Little Entente with support from Franceball to ensure that Kingdom of Hungaryball will not attempt to recover lost clay again. The alliance broke in 1938. Interwar Romania Interwar was the best period of his life. All Romanian-speaking people were united under one country. He had the most clay that he ever had, being refered to as "Greater Romania". He was content and satisfied with himself and was looking for cooperation with other nations as well as cultural and industrial development. He had an active implication in the League of Nations, his capital Bucharestball became known as "Little Paris", many monuments were built, his educational system improved, he became the 3rd strongest army in eastern europe after Sovietball and Turkeyball. His economy flourished becoming one of the greatest oil exporters (thing that draw Naziball attention). After King Ferdinand's death in 1927 a time of political instability with regencies began, although he was still doing well. In 1938 he became world's 4th oil and grain exporter. World War II When World War II started he remained neutral, Franceball and UKball ensured his neutrality but Franceball surrendered was defeated and UKball 'forgot' his promise, trusting you was of mistake. So he asked Naziball to guarantee his neutrality, unknowingly to him, Naziball signed a secret pact with Sovietball where they would divide europe. Thus Naziball made him give Northern Transylvaniaball to Kingdom of Hungaryball and Southern Dobrujaball to Kingdom of Bulgariaball. While Sovietball took him Northern Bukovinaball and Bessarabiaball to Sovietball. Almost all his clay gains prior to World War II were undoed. Kingdom of Romaniaball's dream of union was shattered into pieces. Seeking revenge, he allied with Naziball to recover Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball from Sovietball. After recovering his old clay back, Naziball told him to keep going, but he had internal conflicts arguing that "It's not our war!" and that his attention should be moved to Northern Transylvaniaball. After lots of self-talk, hoping that in doing so Naziball would reconsider Second Vienna Award and give him Northern Transylvaniaball back, he said that he'll go forward "To show his trust in the justice that Naziball will make to Kingdom of Romaniaball". And he got more clay, reaching Odessaball. When he realized Naziball was losing, King Michael had a coup against the military dictator and joined the Allies and fought Naziball. In spite of being the main auxiliary force for Sovietball he was treated as a defeated country. He had to pay war reparations, lost Northern Bukovinaball and Bessarabiaball to Sovietball, but he gained Northern Transylvaniaball back. His death came in 1947 when Sovietball forced him to turn commie. Relationships Romanian Brothers (Frati Romani) * Bessarabiaball - Taken by Russian Empireball by the time he was part of Moldaviaball, but the population there remained mostly Romanian and during World War I he declared independence and united with me. Brother, welcome home! He's not with me anymore due to World War II. * Bukovinaball - Taken by Austrian Empireball by the time she was part of Moldaviaball, but the population there remained mostly Romanian and after World War I she was set free and she choose to unite with me. Sister, welcome home! Only half of her is now with me due to World War II. * Transylvaniaball - Taken by Kingdom of Hungaryball by the time he was Duchy of Gelouball and Duchy of Menumorutball, but the population there remained mostly Romanian and after World War I he was free and he choose to unite with me. Brother, welcome home! He's still with me but I almost lost half of him due to World War II. * Banatball - Taken by Kingdom of Hungaryball by the time he was Duchy of Gladball, but the population there remained mostly Romanian and after World War I he was set free and he choose to unite with me. Although due to negociations 1/3 of him went to Serbiaball and a small part of him remained with Kingdom of Hungaryball Brother, welcome home! He's still with me! Friends (Prieteni) * Franceball - Latin sister, I owe her a lot of thanks! She supported and helped me become the kingdom I am! In the 19th century I looked to her for a cultural model, and even learned new words from her, and I paid it back in the 20th century when various Romanian men of culture went to Franceball to make a name for themselves, Brancuși, . But to give that clay to Kingdom of Hungaryball because he wouldn't retreat from Czechoslovakiaball was kind of an ass move, and you know what happened in World War II, I couldn't be the only democratic country in a sea of fascism and communism, all of them would have killed me and they eventually did, and they also robbed my clay. * Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball - Good friend and reliable ally. We never got into conflict and are Little Entente bros, tasked with keeping Hungary at bay in case he feels screeching again. * Czechoslovakiaball - Good friend as well. We understand each other's pain of living under Hungary. We never got into conflict and just like Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball are Little Entente bros. * Russian Empireball (Kinda) - You know that "friend" that you don't like but you have to smile and be nice to him because he's powerful, right next to you and could beat your ass anytime? Took Bessarabiaball but was ok before turning commie, still of expansionist but at least less so and had no problems with me. Thanks for help in my independence war, though truth be told you didn't want to help me at first and only did so because you had no other choice, and were a little overly jealous because I liked France more than you. * Kingdom of Prussiaball (Before World War I) - He supported me before I was a kingdom, when kebab tried to divide me again. And was a good friend before World War I. Sorry for World War I, but it was your fault, your friend Austria-Hungaryball who had Transylvaniaball, Banatball and Bukovinaball that were righfully romanian in history, mostly romanian in population, oppressed and going through an ethnic cleasing by Kingdom of Hungaryball so we couldn't just let them, we had to fight you. I wish you were still alive and not that fuckface of Nazi Germanyball. Neutral (Neutri) * UKball - Asshole. Although I can't say I hate you as it's in your nature, keeping promises would be out of character for you. And thanks for later selling me to the soviets as if not respecting your word about the ensurance of my neutrality wasn't enough, you're the main reason I joined the axis. fuck Churchill Enemies (Dusmani) * Dirty Invader - Won't stop complaining about Trianon, even though he diserved it and it was justice. * Nazi Germanyball - Why the heck you had to be born ass-butt! Why couldn't you just remain a republic ffs! nazi plague! Now stay there in hell! Merkel!.. what are you doing? Merkel!... Ohhh snap! * Soviet Unionball - Another plague, this one is of red! if only the white army won the civil war! this parasite wouldn't have happened! And keep your hands off! Northern Bukovinaball and Bessarabiaball are of mine! Gallery CsEF4uL.png Axis powers-0.png Category:Historical Countryball Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Romaniaball Category:Monarchy Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Nazi Category:Axis Category:Fascism Category:Schnitzel Removers Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Moldovaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Historical